


Alone At The Edge Of The Universe

by ASH_ton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GN Reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, he calls you pretty but everyone can use that adjective, you guys are so in love it’s gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_ton/pseuds/ASH_ton
Summary: What happens when Atsumu Miya goes to make fun of you but falls in love with you in the process?This work is dedicated to Cinthya who beta-read this for me and told me to write it :)
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Alone At The Edge Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of repetition of sentences so i’m sorry for that but i don’t think it’s terrible. This is also my first x reader but Cinthya accidentally fell in love with it so here i am. (f/m) = favorite movie

“Come on ‘Tsumu please  
just watch it?” you pleaded, giving him your best pout.  
“No can do y/n-chan!” he smiled, “plus f/m, is way too stupid.”  
“Fine. i’m gonna put it in and  
if you hate it that much you can leave, but you have to watch at least 30 minutes of it!” you smirked.  
“Works fer me.” Atsumu  
replied.  
—————  
The two of you had been watching this movie for about an hour now, you assumed he wouldn’t leave anymore so you cuddled up to his side for warmth, he didn’t say anything  
—————  
An hour and a half into f/m, you were laying in his lap and he was playing with you hair. You laughed at all the stupid jokes, even when you knew they were stupid.  
You looked up only to see the Atsumu Miya already looking at you and blushing. The ever flirty, increasingly annoying, and outright stupid Atsumu Miya was blushing.  
It got you to blush too, because you had a crush on the ever flirty, increasingly annoying, and outright stupid Atsumu Miya.  
“Sorry, yer just really pretty i couldn’t help but stare,” this wasn’t his usual flirty tone, he sounded nervous.  
“I lo-like you.” he blurted out, you noticed the change.  
You sat up and kissed him. It was only you two in the room. It was only you two in the house. It was only you two in the town. It was only you two in the prefecture. It was only you two in the country. It was only you two in the continent. It was only you two in the world.  
Nothing else mattered. Just the two of you kissing, rather terribly might i add, on your old couch in front of the small tv, in your medium sized house.


End file.
